walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Outbreak Begins
All Jammed Up/The Outbreak Begins is the first chapter in The Walking Dead Social Game. It takes place before Season One, when the survivors are on the move to Atlanta and the apocalypse is in the early stages. Chapter 1 was released August 9, 2012 with a record-breaking 10 million users. It became one of Facebook's top played games and had overall positive feedback. The game is still currently on an Open Beta and will have updates from time to time. The chapter starts off with you traveling on the highway and coming across Shane Walsh. He directs you to a safe area as walkers are coming after you. The safe area is a small camp set up off the highway along the way to Atlanta. Roadblocks and massive traffic jams have prevented the survivors from traveling any further. Story At the beginning of the chapter, the hero player arrives at the campsite in hopes of reaching a seemingly safe Atlanta. But due to the detours, roadblocks, and traffic jams, the hero player finds shelter and settles down with a group of survivors; including Lori, Shane, and Carl. By the end of the chapter, most of the survivors have departed for Atlanta while others have died or gone missing. After Joe leaves camp to look for Summer, the camp becomes overrun, forcing you, Kara, Ed, and Greg to flee in a minivan and head towards the city, beginning chapter two. Part 1 Coming Soon Part 2 Coming Soon Missions Cutscene: On the highway to Atlanta, your car engine overheats then dies. *Mission 1: Battle Tutorial - Given by Shane. *Mission 2: Camp Supplies - Given by Greg. *Mission 3: Arming the Camp - Given by Greg. *Mission 4: Tents for Camp - Given by Kara. *Mission 5: Setting up Defenses - Given by Kara. *Mission 6: Helping a Friend - Given by Ed. *Mission 7: Building a Lookout Post - Given by Shane. *Mission 8: Never Enough Food - Given by Greg. *Mission 9: Powering the Camp - Given by Shane. *Mission 10: T-Dog's Missing Friend - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 11: Where's Uncle Jesse - Given by Summer. *Mission 12: A Last Look for Uncle Jesse - Given by Jon. *Mission 13: What Happened to the Army - Given by Joe. *Mission 14: Summer's Missing Mom - Given by Lori. *Mission 15: What Happened to the Army Again - Given by Joe. *Mission 16: Growing Hungry - Given by Greg. *Mission 17: Summer's Missing Dad - Given by Summer. *Mission 18: Help T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 19: Summer's Dad Part 2 - Given by Lori. *Mission 20: Ammo for Camp Guards - Given by Shane. *Mission 21: No News is Not Good News - Given by Shane. *Mission 22: Track Down the Thief - Given by Shane. *Mission 23: Keeping Out the Herds - Given by Kara. *Mission 24: Help the Mechanic Help You - Given by Joe. *Mission 25: You Always Need a Flashlight - Given by Ed. *Mission 26: Getting Some News - Given by Shane. *Mission 27: Making the Radio Work - Given by Greg. *Mission 28: Secure the Watchtower - Given by Kara. *Mission 29: Helping T-Dog - Given by T-Dog. *Mission 30: Helping Lori, Shane and Carl - Given by Lori. *Mission 31: Maybe This Will Work - Given by Joe. *Mission 32: Getting a Car Ready - Given by Joe. *Mission 33: Getting Gas - Given by Greg. *Mission 34: Mercy Mission - Given by Joe. *Mission 35: Next Stop Atlanta - Given by Joe. *Mission 36: It's Time To Leave - Given by Joe. Cutscene: As the camp is being overrun, the hero player, Greg, Ed, and Kara quickly dash to their vehicle and take off to Atlanta, hoping to find sanctuary. Camp Tasks These are tiny missions other survivors give you to progress your levels. You can get any of these tasks from Ed, Shane, Greg, Lori, Joe, Kara, Nathan, Max and Bill. The tasks are normally going out and gain food, water and medical supplies, or going out and clearing a couple of walkers that get close to the camp. *Find Supplies. *Find Antibiotics. *Find Food. *Find Water. *Clear The Area. Survivors At the camp are: *Shane Walsh - Best friend of Rick, ex-officer. *Lori Grimes - Wife of Rick and mother of Carl. *Carl Grimes - 12-year-old son of Rick and Lori. *Kara - A woman in the group who was great friends with Greg. *Ed - A man in the group who served in Iraq and was a truck driver. *Greg - A man in the group who was great friends with Kara. *Summer - Youngest girl at the camp and daughter of Jon and niece of Jesse. *Jon - Father of Summer. *Summer's Mother - Husband of Jon and mother of Summer. *Hero Player - New member of the group, discovered by Shane walking along the highway. Several other survivors will come and go, gathering supplies and resting, before departing the camp for good. These survivors include: *Kasumi - A women in the group who was great friends with Adam. *Morgan - A man at the camp who had a wife and son, looking for a safe place to stay. *Jade - A woman at the camp who had lost her family. *Adam - A man in the group who was great friends with Kasumi. *Davey - A man at the camp who had girlfriend who reanimated. *Bob - A man at the camp. Along the way you will encounter several other survivors who are in need of help. After saving them from the attacking zombies, they will thank you and will leave. These survivors include: *''None'' Several survivors appear after being rescued or arrive at the camp after a certain amount of missions. These survivors include: *Joe - A man outside the camp who was a mechanic. *Theodore - A man at the camp who was friends with Derek. In the game several characters from different factions are encountered, these survivors are categorized by their groups and are roughly in order of appearance. These survivors include: *''None'' Deaths *Jesse - Brother of Jon and Summer was his niece *Derek - Great friend of Theodore Douglas. *Summer's Mother *Jon *Summer Trivia *On each promo for the chapters, a character from the TV Series, who is also encountered in the game, is on the cover. In Chapter 1; Shane, Lori, Carl, Chapter 2; Daryl, Chapter 3; Andrea, and Chapter 4; Michonne. **Andrea, though featured on the promo of Chapter 3, was not encountered in the game; though Otis was instead. ***Along with these characters, many others from the TV Series make an appearance in the game as well, including: Dave, Tony, Merle, Theodore Douglas, Glenn, Felipe, Otis, Sean, and Randall. ****Sophia also makes an appearance, albeit only mentioned. *This chapter has the most missions in a chapter to date, followed by End of Days, and Fight or Flight. *Upon the release of the fourth chapter, Outside Woodbury, the chapter was renamed, "The Outbreak Begins". Category:Social Game Chapters Category:Social Game